


Games

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Honestly just keep scrolling, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Consensual Kissing, Self-Doubt, This might be triggering to some, fly by the seat of my pants writing, idk why i wrote this, not a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Leah was a young girl, she had an amazing imagination.Her world was pretty and bright, she liked to imagine entire universes. She acted them out and pretended to be different people. The people that she wanted to become.Sometimes she was calm and collected, something she never was in real life. Sometimes she was flirtatious and gorgeous, every person in her fantasy fell for her with in an instant. Once she was an amazing singer and belted out words to the only other player, her little sister, pretending that she was in front of entire crowd that adored her. Each time she was in a whole new world, a new universe. Some were bad and some were fantastical.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just for a fair warning, some of this might be triggering to people who have suffered past abuse or have self-harmed so if that applies to you please read at your own risk. Also this story is a work of fiction and if its not obvious, I do not condone incest between siblings or sexual abuse I think it is a terrible thing and that anyone who has been a victim of it should tell a person that they can trust. So please, if you have been a victim of such things, talk to someone, even if it is your guidance councilor or a trusted friends parent. Talk about what happened and get help, you deserve it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the story and if you're feeling up to it maybe drop a comment? I'd like to hear what you think about Leah because honestly she is one of the best oc's I've made and if she's liked I might make more stuff of her, story and art wise.

When Leah was a young girl, she had an amazing imagination.

 

Her world was pretty and bright, she liked to imagine entire universes. She acted them out and pretended to be different people. The people that she wanted to become. 

 

Sometimes she was calm and collected, something she never was in real life. Sometimes she was flirtatious and gorgeous, every person in her fantasy fell for her with in an instant. Once she was an amazing singer and belted out words to the only other player, her little sister, pretending that she was in front of entire crowd that adored her. Each time she was in a whole new world, a new universe. Some were bad and some were fantastical.

 

Leah loved her games, her and her sister would play for hours. Sometimes their friend Mikey would come play with them, sneaking out to add another character to Leah magnificent world. But, mainly it was just Leah and her sister. Playing for so long that it dipped into their Tv time, their parents having to call them in around dinner and make them say inside.

 

Leah does not remember all of the games she used to play, she stopped around the time she started to mature more. She mainly remembers the fun ones, the ones where the story was so crazy that she completely disappeared into them. Leah would become one with the characters she created, playing the part perfectly and helping her sister out whenever she did not say the right thing.

 

Leah was always a sucker for romance, ever since she was little. She would daydream about finding the perfect guy to date an someday marry. This showed in her games, her sister always liked playing a guy and stepped in as Leah romantic interest in the story since she always played the girl. They would pretend to fall in love, date, sometimes the story would even go as far as them getting married and starting a life together. She never thought of it as her and her sister, she thought of it as her character and their boyfriend.

 

Leah had been rather naive towards romance though, not thinking it was anymore then what she would see in movies. The princess would be saved somehow by the valiant prince, they would exchange a loving kiss and then would live happily ever after. It was what she has always wanted even as she got older, though she would never admit it. But, then her sister had come home one day from her mother's house with details about some of the parts of romance that Leah had never known of before.

 

Leah was very little then maybe only seven or eight, but she learned many things. She learned all the cuss words from Mikey, she learned what the middle finger meant, she learned what parents did when they wanted to have a child and what couple did for fun. Leah’s sister always seemed to know a lot about it, even acting things out during their games.

 

They would play with barbies, Leah playing the girl her sister playing the boy. Her sister would tell her to make them have sex, they would strip the barbies naked and Leah sister would rub them together, not entirely sure what having sex actually was like.

 

As they got older and learned more, their games got more interactive. At the same time Leah had finally had her first kiss on a dare with her friend Mikey. It was nothing more then a split second brush of lips but her parents found out immediately. At dinner time Leah was yelled at and berated, her parents telling her to not do it again and that she was not allowed to that with people. Leah accepted that since she really had no interest to kiss boys anyway, despite her having recently started fantasizing about people having sex.

 

Leah always thought that she was mentally over sexualized in her childhood, but she had nothing to compare it to.

 

Leah’s sister was not any better. Coming up with games where she would tell Leah that they should take their pillows from their beds and pretend like they were a person that they were having sex with. Leah would convince her that they should do it separately, then once her sister left she would try to do what her sister said but would feel too uncomfortable and stop. She did not know what she was doing and did not want to do it in the first place, so instead she just laid curled up to her pillow and would realize that in the room over her sister was pretending to have sex, she just waited until she was done.

 

Other times, Leah and her sister would be playing another game where they were acting as different characters. Her sister would get her to pretend that they were having sex, when she tries to think back on it she can never really remember. She always tells herself that she felt uncomfortable, that things happened that were not right, but she can not remember and can not tell what was real and what was just another game.

 

Leah has never had the best memory. Only very big moments in her life staying with her throughout the years and even then, they were fuzzy. She remembers things like going to the zoo with her parents and drawing on a big chalkboard wall with pieces of chalk that she would pull out of barrels full of water. She remembers walking with her family before her parents got divorced, her sitting on her passed grandfathers shoulder in late infancy and everybody laughing when she accidentally drops her ice cream on his bald head. Her father always tells her that that’s not exactly how it went. Little things like that stuck with her, happy memories that seemed insignificant but were some of the best times of her life.

 

She also remembers the bad memories. Like her last birthday that she celebrated where she accidently peed herself in front of everyone and ran into the laundry room of their old house sobbing and just wanting to disappear. Or like all the times her mom and step dad would yell at her for minutes that felt like years. Guilt tripping her and making her believe that everything was always her fault and no one else’s. She does not like remembering those, but they come back to haunt her when she is having a “bad day”.

The other memories, are new ones. Ones she never thought about until one day she had been thinking about the games that her and her sister use to play. She remembered a time once when somehow she had ended up sharing a kiss with her sister, a kiss that was not chaste and definitely not what one would share with a sibling, blood related or not. At least she thinks, she doesn't remember who started it, she does not remember if she liked it, she does not remember how she ended up squished between the cars with her sisters mouth on hers. But, she does remember her brother catching them. She remembers the look of disgust he gave them and feels shame deep in her chest when remembering him asking, “Are you two kissing?”

 

The other memories make her uncomfortable, she does not like thinking about them because she always gets confused and ashamed. Leah does not know if what happened was normal but when she thinks about the growing amount of memories, her chest tightens and she wants to curl into a ball and disappear.

 

Leah hates the other memories.

 

She never thought about them much before, forgot them even. But after searching the symptoms of yet another disease that she was convinced she had she found sexual harassment buried in there and read the symptoms. She had read them, and felt confused when her first thought was her little sister and all those other memories. She had continued reading finding more and more of the symptoms relating to her and then she cried, with no real reason. Tears slipped down her face before she could stop them and her chest grew tight enough to labour her breathing slightly. Then, seconds later she was fine. She closed out all the links and did something else.

 

Leah could not admit to herself that maybe she did not remember everything, yet it always lingered in her mind. It would prowl close when she would remember the time that her sister crawled into her bed, pressing close and whispering that they should play a game. A game where they were having sex, she thinks she remembers her backside being touched before she brushed off her sister and told her to “do whatever” and then going to bed. She doesn't like to imagine what might have happened during the times that she did not remember because the memory ended so abruptly.

 

Leah used to love her games, she loved disappearing into them. Later she grew to be a writer where she would create wonderful stories again, putting them down in ink this time and sharing them with the world. But now when she thinks back on them and realizes how weaved together they are with the other memories, she despises them. They make her feel disgusting and like she did something wrong.

 

They make Leah second guess herself and constantly question whether she liked what her sister would do with her or not, if what she thought was happening was even real or not. Leah hated it, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. She wanted to tell someone, tell them about all the times that her sister would cross a line. All the times that she would press too close, or touch Leah inappropriately, ask too personal questions about sexual things, or lick and bite her face and arms making disgusting sparks of warmth burst through out Leah. But she was scared.

 

Leah was too scared to say anything, scared that her parents would tell her that she was being dramatic and that she would have to live with the consequences of admitting her feelings around her sister. She was scared that people would be disgusted with her, disgusted by the fact that she kissed her sister or that she let her sister grope her because she did not know how to stop it without being weird. Leah was scared that if she was honest, that it was all real, that she was right and that once it was out, things would never be the same again.

 

So she kept silent and instead threw herself into art and writing. Letting herself disappear into fantasies where she had a pretty blonde fiance who was always there to make her feel better emotionally and physically. She would cut her skin would she would get to caught up in her head and revel in the empty feeling she got when watching her own blood trail down her arm. And she lived with her sister continuously acting normal, touching her in uncomfortable way but less then she remembers luckily. Constantly getting a tight feeling in her chest and pressing to the very corner of her bed when they had to share a bed because the lack of room in the full house, feelings crying the first couple of times that her sister would roll into her and lay against in her sleep. She hated it.

 

But Leah bared through it and she never dared to bring up the games, afraid that her sister would just act like it never happened. Feed the growing feeling that it was all just another fantasy that Leah forged together in her head to give herself the victim status that she craves. She just lets everything grow in her head, lets it fester and make the pain in her chest become almost unbearable when she thinks about it. She hates it.

 

She hates her games.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that made no sense, I just kinda wrote it and posted it. I promise that I will get back to posting Voltron stories and fanfiction again I just wanted to get this out of my system. I love yall and hope that you're able to stay tuned for something I'm working on and wil be posting in the future <3


End file.
